


Home

by Ang_26



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_26/pseuds/Ang_26
Summary: Samuel and Carla see each other again eight years after their last encounter.One-shot
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Samuel García Domínguez, Samuel García Domínguez/Carla Rosón Caleruega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Home

Carla’s POV.

Friday 26th, April 2028.

Today is Nadia’s and Guzman’s bachelor and bachelorette party. And it’s the day that I’ll see him again after so long. I did everything in my power to avoid him but I can’t today, I have to be here for them because they deserve to celebrate their engagement with their friends.

“Hi C.” says Lu when she enters the bathroom we share in the hotel.

“Hi boo! How are you this morning?” I ask running the brush through my blond hair and turning my head to look at her.

“I’m good and you?” she asks kissing my head and hops in the shower.

“Fine, thank you.” I say and I turn toward the mirror and observe my reflection. 

“It’s going to be okay; you don’t even have to see him.” Lu says in the shower. 

I turn to see her looking at me with sympathy in her eyes. “I don’t know who you’re talking about.” I said looking at her with fire in my eyes to tell her not to go there.

“Stop lying to yourself. But you look wonderful in your dress!” Lu says when I go back in the room to choose my earrings.

“Thank you. Which one, the long or the small star one?” I ask her turning around to look at her.

“The long one will look better with your black tight dress.” She says when she comes close to me with a towel wrapped around her body. “You know, Guzman said that he didn’t want to come at first but they are best friends so…”.

“Alright! Thanks babe and I don’t want to talk about it. So, if you’re done, I’ll go take a drink at the bar while I wait for you.” I say and leave without waiting for her answer.

Arriving at the bar, I take a tequila and sit on a stool. “You are still drinking tequila as I can see”. Yeray says to me when he takes a seat next to me.

“You know me, I never change my habits.” I say and turn to hug him for a long time. “How are you?”

“I’m good and you? Still in California?” he asks and takes a whiskey on the rocks.

“Yeah but I’m thinking of moving to Spain. What about you?” I ask and see a girl walking toward us with a smile on her face. 

“I’m great and in love with this beauty.” He answers when the girl takes a seat next to him and puts her hand on his thigh. 

“Hi Carla, I’m Isabelle.” She says smiling. 

Yeray kisses her on her cheek. “I finally found the one I was waiting for.”

“Nice to meet you.” I say and smile at her. 

“I’m happy to finally put a face on a voice!” she says with a sincere smile on her face. 

“I’m glad to see you in person too!” We talk for a few more minutes together and so nice to him happy with such a nice girl. He deserved it after everything he did for me.

“I’m sorry but I have to go the bathroom, will you excuse me?” I ask and leave without waiting for an answer.

I’m almost at the bathroom when I run into a body. He grabs by the waist and I go still. “Funny meeting you here.” I feel more than hear his voice in my ear. 

“Samuel, hello.” I say looking in his eyes and try to move away from him. “Sorry, but I have to go.” I smell his after-shave, it’s woody more male than before but it suits him well and I’m already starting to lose control over my emotions. He’s dressed in a black suit with his sleeve rolled up, it’s like he belongs in this atmosphere.

“Of course.” He says to me but before I can move, he says in my ear, “You look beautiful tonight.” 

He leaves but not before grazing my wrist with one of his thumbs. I enter the bathroom and lock the door behind me. 

“You can’t let him affect you like this anymore. You have to pretend he’s only one of your old friends and smile at him.” I say to myself when I wash my hands. 

“Nadia and Guzmán, we are here to celebrate you two. I know it’s the time for a speech but I just want to say a few word. We all know that it’s been a hell of a ride to be here tonight. It’s such a pleasure to see you together and so in love. Obviously, you had to do things differently and organize only one party instead of two! But we love you for that! Let’s this party begin and enjoy the rest of your night!” says Lu smiling brightly at the happy couple. I look at Nadia and Guzmán holding hands and smiling at one another before going to speak with their guests with a smile on my face. 

I’m enjoying a glass of tequila at my table when Rebecca comes and sits next to me.

“Hi bitch, how are you?” she says and takes me in her arms.

“Hola Chica! I’m great and you?” 

“You know me, still dealing!” she says laughing. “I found out that your father died last year. I tried to come to the funeral to support you despite him being a dick but I couldn’t come and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, nobody was here and that was better for everyone, you know. It’s horrible, I know but I was relieved. I could finally live my life how I wanted to even if I could do that in California, I was free of any expectation from anyone. The vineyard was still mine and safe in my mother’s hand.” I say smiling and she tightens her hands around mine.

“I understand completely. So, are you happy? Did you talk to him?” She asks and winks at me.

“I am and I will normally come back to Spain soon. Can you be more obvious?” I ask rolling my eyes. “What are you up to anyway?”

“I’m still trying to understand how I got here. But here I am, CEO of my own clothes company that is doing well in Spain and I hopefully will begin to sell them internationally.” 

“Waouh! I’m so happy for you. You deserve it after everything you went through with your mother.” I exclaim and hug her again.

“Thank you! I also found love and we’re expecting a little baby for November.” She says shyly which is odd for her. She puts her hand on her small bump with happy tears in her eyes. 

“Congratulations!” I whisper in her ear. “When can I see the lucky guy?”

“He’s not here unfortunately because he had some work to finish in Madrid. But he’s supposed to come tomorrow for the brunch.” She answers caressing her belly.

“He will only come for the brunch?” I ask.

“No, we’re staying the rest of the week in Paris before going back home.” She answers and speaks with their projects for the week.

I finish my drink and ask the bartender for another. Nadia comes, gives us both a hug and sit next to us.

“How are you ladies?” She asks with stars in her eyes.

“I’m so happy to be here with you guys. You look good and Guzman’s as handsome as ever.” I answer sweetly.

“You look even better than the last time we saw each other with your tan and your dress.” Nadia says and turn toward Rebecca. “What about you?”

“I’m drinking water instead of a vodka, so I’m as good as can be expected in my situation.” She says scowling and tries to take my drink.

“Stop that! You know, you can’t drink with the baby!” Nadia says shaking her head and nods toward her bump.

“Drink for me then!” answers Rebecca and get up, “I’m going to the bathroom again for the hundredth time today.”

Nadia turns toward me and asks “Are you enjoying yourself?”.

“Of course, I am, I wouldn’t have miss this for the world and you know Lu would have never let me!” I smile at her.

“I know that, but really, how are you? I – “She begins but I shake my head.

“No Nadia, please.” I try to speak but she interrupts me.

“Carla, I know you don’t want to talk to him but each time he comes and see us, he asks about you.” She says and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. 

“I will talk to him, Nadia. I know we have things to talk about but I just want tonight to be drama free. He will find me anyway. He always does.” I say with my eyes glue to my glass. “Hi you!” I say to Omar who put his hands around my waist.

“How’s my favorite brother?” I ask laughing and kiss him of the cheek. “Where’s your dear husband?”

“Sorry, Carla but it’s my brother!” laughs Nadia.

“He’s around here. But I’m here to take you on the dance floor.” Omar says to me and offers me his hand laughing. 

After hours of dancing, drinking and laughing, I’m out on the balcony for the first-time alone tonight. It’s a nice summer night field with stars.

“I can feel you behind me, Samuel.” I say closing my eyes and take a deep breath. 

“I didn’t want to bother you.” He says close to me. “Nadia told me not to speak to you tonight but tomorrow at the brunch. I tried to give you some space but as you can see I can’t.” 

“I knew you would find me.” I say and lead backward instinctively close to him, my head resting on his chest. He’s way too close to me but it’s been years since I felt him like this and I just want to enjoy this moment.

“I’m happy to see you.” He whispers in my ears and kisses my temple. “How have you been?”

“Fine. It’s been awesome to see everyone again after so long.” I answer and close my eyes in bliss.

“Even me?” He asks tentatively and wraps his arms around my waist.

“Yes, you know that Samuel. So much happened between us and I didn’t want to assume-” I begin to say but I feel him taking a breath and stop talking.

“Carla, please. Let me talk first.” He says and I nod against him. He takes a deep breath and begins “I know when you left for California, we couldn’t be together because even if you took control of your life, I didn’t want to force you into anything. You father made you do awful things to keep the winery but you still saved yourself. I received your letter… and I wanted to respond but I knew your father could find it.” He pauses a second. “You’re hurt, I understand completely but could you forgive me? I came for his funeral- “ 

“What? I didn’t saw you.” I interrupt him and turn to look at him with wide eyes.

“Lu called Guzman who obviously called me. He told me you didn’t want anyone to come and waste time for him. I clearly didn’t listen and came to support you. I saw you holding hands with a man and didn’t want to disturb you.” 

“It was my cousin, Samuel.” I answer and touch his face. “You know, there is only one man I want.” 

He leans his forehead against mine and closes his eyes hard, trying to shallow my words. “I know that it’s not going to be simple. We’re going to have challenges; we’re going to fight. We grow up apart for nearly a decade but I know in my heart that you’re the love of my life. I watched you from afar, you opened your wings and you became the woman I knew you would be. I’m so so proud of you.” He says and hugs me harder.

“Samuel, I I-“I shutters, completely lost. “I need to go.”

“Let me take you back to your room.” He says and we leave the party but not before saying goodbyes to all our friends. 

“I need to speak with Lu for a minute.” I say and he nods going close to the elevator. 

“Bitch, where are you going?” Lu asks me when I arrive close to her. 

“Up in my room. I need to think.” I say quietly, she squeezes my hand and caresses my face.

Samuel and I take the elevator and we arrive on my floor. “I’m in room 231.” He takes my hand and we move forward. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the brunch.” Samuel says and looks down at me. He puts his hands on my face. “Don’t think too much, baby.”

“Bye.” I say when I open the door to my room. He kisses my forehead and releases me before leaving in the corridor. I enter in the room and collapse against it, breathing heavenly. 

Saturday 27th, April 2028.

“Wake up sleepy head!” Lu almost screams in my ears. I groan and turn in my bed to avoid her but she pulls the blanket off me.

“No.” I grumble and put a pillow over my head.

“Yes, I’m hungry and you need to tell me what happened with him yesterday.” She laughs and jump on my bed.

“No and no and no.” I grunt but she takes my pillow and hits it with it. “Lu!” I whine but she doesn’t stop. 

“Come on! You-” She starts but stop when her phone rings. She answers and I try to fall back to sleep. I almost succeed when she comes back and takes one of my pillows again.

“I need five more minutes.” I say and frown at her when she smirks at me. “Where is the guy you slept with?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She laughs and jumps on my bed. “He left before I woke up.”

“For the noises I heard, he made you feel good.” I smile and winks at her. 

“He did this thing with his tongue, that was incredible!” She says dreamily and I smack her hand. “Don’t be jealous, you could have Samuel if you wanted to.” 

My face fall and I remember his hands on my body. I try to move but Lu grabs my hand. “You’ll have to talk to someone about him.”

I turn around to face her and take a deep breath “Yesterday night was like a dream. We could talk with nothing holding me back. He said that he was here for my father’s funeral. I accuse you because I told you not to call anyone but you never listen to me. I feel like it’s finally time for us to be together.” 

“You know it’s time. I saw him look at you all night and you know he’s not the same boy. He grew up and you did too. You can finally let the pression on your shoulder go and move on. I can’t tell you what to do but know that you have my sincere love and I’ll always be on your side.” She says smiling and kisses my cheek. “Now, move your sorry ass and get dress!”

“Thank you, Lu.” 

We leave the hotel, one hour later. We take a cab and go to a small restaurant close to Montmartre, with a gorgeous view. Everyone is already here; I take a seat next to Ander and Rebecca. 

“Good morning guys! How are you this morning?” I smile and kiss them on the cheek.

“You look good babe!” Ander says and pours me a coffee. 

“Thanks”

“Rebe! I absolutely love your dress.” I say and touch the fabric. 

“It’s one from my new collection. I could send you one if you want?” She answers smiling. “I’m just so tired on putting on pants when I have to pee every five minutes because of this child like right now.” She puts her hands on the table and gets up.

“I didn’t see you yesterday.” I exclaim and take a sip of my coffee. “What do you want to eat?” 

“I’ll take the French breakfast and you?” He says flirting with the waiter.  
“On va prendre deux petits déjeuner avec du pain, du beurre et de la confiture, s’il vous plaît ?” I say to the waiter next to us, he nods. “Est-ce qu’on peut avoir du jus d’orange pressé aussi ?” 

“Oui, bien sûr. Je vous en apporte.” He answers and leaves us to take the order of the others.

“Since when can you speak French?” he asks.

“I had a French boyfriend for two years and with the wine, you have to speak at least a little bit of French.” 

“And why I never met him?” he asks and I shrug.

“Because I didn’t want you to take him from me!” I say laughing. “Hi Guzman.” I say when he puts one of his arms on my shoulder.

“Guapa, how are you?” He kisses my head.

“Good and you?” I answer and turn to hug him.

“Fine, I’m glad you could make it.” 

“You knew I would come, you’re like the brother I never had.” I answer and hug him harder.

“Love you, sis.” He says and takes a sip of my coffee. 

“It’s mine!” I take it from him and push him. “Take your own and go annoy somebody else.” I say smirking when I hear Nadia calling him. 

“Bye, asshole.” I say smiling.

When we finish to eat. I gather my courage and go see Samuel. “Hi, can I talk to you?” 

“Yes, of course.” He answers and stands up. “Let’s take a walk.” I nod and follow him outside. 

We walk for a few minutes silently in the street. “I thought about our discussion all night or at least your monologue.” I smile and take one of his hand in mine. “I knew that I could have come and find you when my dad died, but I needed time to heal before I could let anyone enter my life. I also didn’t want to see you in a happy relationship and I buried my head in the sand. For the first time in my life, I was selfish and I knew that if we were made for each other we would find our way back to each other. You are my past, my present and my future.” I declare in a breath.

He stops walking and brings me to a bench in front of Montmartre. “Carla, I’ve been waiting for you. I know we’ll need to a have a discussion” He takes my hand softly in his and continues “I’m in love with you. Can I kiss you?” He asks while his palms slide up my neck. I nod and his lips descend on mine slowly. My lips open and all I can feel is him. Finally, after waiting for so long, I’m home in the arms of the man I loved and love more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
